1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature heat dissipating fans with minimized thickness, and more particularly for miniature heat dissipating fans with minimized thickness for notebook computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of fan wheels for miniature heat dissipating fans have heretofore been provided, e.g., Taiwan Invention Patent Publication No. 324798 issued on Jan. 11, 1998. Said Taiwan Invention Patent Publication No. 324798 discloses a cooling fan comprising an outer casing with an opening covered by a lid. A fan is mounted in the outer casing and includes a stator seat and a rotor having a number of blades extended radially therefrom. Heat is carried away upon rotation of the fan in which air is driven into the casing via the opening to a heat dissipating section formed on a side of the casing. The heat dissipating fan disclosed in Taiwan Invention Patent Publication No. 324798 is featured by that: (a) the blades have an outer maximal diameter section greater than the inner diameter of the opening, (b) the rotating blades do not contact with the lid, (c) the blades have a minimal diameter section smaller than the inner diameter of the opening, and (d) at least a portion of the minimal diameter section is located inside the opening. Nevertheless, when applying such heat dissipating fan to a notebook computer, as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, the fan and the computer casing 2 has a relatively small gap therebetween for sucking air. As a result, the amount of air driven by the fan is relatively small, and noise may occur during rotation of the blades.
The present invention is intended to provide miniature heat dissipating fans with minimized thickness for notebook computers that mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.